


Nightly Dew Kiss

by Color_craz



Series: Rave Week 2021 [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: Randy and Terrence share a moment in the city
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140446
Kudos: 9





	Nightly Dew Kiss

The stars shine down on Randy and Terrence as they share a simple and quiet moment together. The pair was taking a quick break on the Toppat city division building since the Airship division needed to stop there any way for trading out members and repairs. Randy was admiring the stars while Terrence was admiring Randy, Terrence already had his hand on top of Randy’s beforehand. Terrence wanted something from Randy but couldn’t place it on what he wanted for a minute till he had it. They had been dating for a few months by now, so maybe they should now.

“Hey Randy,” Terrence starts  
“Yeah, Terrence?” Randy peers  
“We’ve been dating for a while,”  
“Uh-huh”  
“So I’ve been thinking that we should, uh. Kiss?” Terrence gets out  
“Oh! You want to kiss me?” Randy gleefully questioned  
“Yeah, yeah. I do” Terrence said, shyer than he should be.  
He had partners before in the past, he didn’t have the last name ‘Suave’ for nothing now did he. But now he feels like a skittish teenager on his very first date, wondering if he should hold his date’s hand.

Randy set his head down on his wrist, waiting with a playful smirk. Terrence simply stared in awe at how simply pretty this man was standing in front of him, wasn’t the type of pretty he’d take home for one night. But the type of pretty he could stay around forever and somehow it would never get old, it would never age despite how they would age together. Terrence took a double-take to snap out of it.

“Are you sure you wanna kiss?” Randy asked, “You seem to be taking a nice long minute.”  
“I'm sure, I’m sure of it. It’s just that.” Terrence trails off  
“Just what Terrence? You alright?” Randy questioned, putting their hand on Terrence's right cheek. Terrence closed his eyes in response 

Yeah Yeah, he was fine but it’s just-  
He just-  
He’s just so-  
He’s so-

Terrence barely realized that his lips were touching Randy’s till he opened his eyes and the fact that they were so much closer physically than before. Randy felt something behind Terrence’s kiss, not passion from the night, not drunk confidence from a wild boisterous party. It was simply love, the fresh kind like morning dew you observe when waking up oh so early. Terrence felt childish while Randy felt held when a single hand wasn’t on them.  
Terrence took a step back “God, that was so strange. I’m- I’m sorry I swear I am a much better kisser than that-”

Randy tilted Terrence’s head up before going in for another. Terrence tilted his head in response for a slightly better kiss than before. Lips touched lips for the softest of minutes before pulling apart. Terrence’s eyes were hooded before opening in surprise.

“Jeez, that was. Something” Terrence stated  
“It sure was,” Randy said as a response “You good?”  
“Yeah, we should be heading back right? We’ve been out here for a pretty long minute” Terrence looked back to the door to the stairwell  
“Hm, we should.” Randy looked to the stairwell door as well

Randy held out their hand to Terrence, and he gently took it as they both walked off the roof into the long stairwell that awaited them. They had a nice night and will have many more.


End file.
